Blog użytkownika:Dyfcia001/info do nowego bloga
Nowy blog będzie z okazji 100 edycji lub moich urodzin ( zależy co będzie pierwsze ). Opowiadanie będzie pisane z perspektywy czkawki. Poniżej opiszę bohaterów którzy będą występować. Rzyczę miłego czytania ;) : 1. Czkawka Czkawka jest jedną z najciekawszych postaci jakie będą na nowym blogu. Oto jego historia : W wiosce, której nikt nie znał nazwy, urodził się słaby, chudy chłopczyk. Nie wiadomo, ile miał lat, nie określano wtedy czasu. Pewnej nocy, wioskę zaatakowały smoki, jednak z pomocą przyszła im ( smokom ) Czerwona Śmierć, ich królowa. Wszyscy wikingowie zgineli, przerzył tylko jeden, malutki chłopiec, który miał na imię Czkawka. Czerwona Śmierć wiedziała, że kiedyś dokona on wielkich czynów, więc dała mu dar Władcy Smoków. Niestety, sama umarła, jej zastępcą był Oszołomostrach, lecz 100 lat temu (opowiadam to kiedy na Berk mają po 21 lat ) Oszołomostrach też umarł. Zginął przez wikingów, 50 tyś. Statków zaatakowało go, nie miał szans. Zniszczył połowę floty, ale poległ w walce. Wikingowie myśleli że smoki odlecą, jednak czkawka, został ich Władcą. Myślał tylko o bezpieczeństwie swoich poddanych, swojej rodziny. Wraz ze smokami zbudował ogromny pałac w którym mieściły się wszystkie smoki. Z czasem nauczył się wielu czarów, w tym nauczył smoki przybierać postać wikinga, dla bezpieczeństwa, natomiast on, potrafił zmieniać się w ogromnego Czarnego Smoka. Smoki dla bezpieczeństwa były w postaci wikinga. Pałac został zbudowany tam, gdzie żaden wiking się nie dostanie, był zbudowany na ogromnej wyspie, która unosiła się wysoko nad chmurami. Czkawka jest mądrym i rozsądnym władcą, którego szanują nawet najszlachetniejsze smoki, pomimo tego, że urodził się wikingiem, a nie smokiem. Czkawkę wyróżnia kilka cech: - jego oczy zmieniają kolor w zależności co czuje chłopak( o oczach będzie później) - ma wyosrzone zmysły - siła smoka jest także w ciele wikinga - jest mądry, miły, lubi rzartować oraz latać na szczerbatku - nie wiadomo ile ma lat, ale wygląda na 19 - jest okropnie chudy ( można by mu wszystkie kości policzyć ) - jest strasznie blady ( z tego powodu będą go przezywać ,, zdehlak " ) - obok prawego oka i na podbródku ma bliznę ( na podbrudku bo pldczas gdy dom się walił, coś mu go mocno razcięło, a obok oka gdy walczył z jednym z wikingów oberwał toporem, ale na szczęście przażył ) - istoty rozumne zabija w ostateczności - jest lekko nad opiekuńczy ( gdyż to on pochowywał martwe dzieci ( smoki i znowu zawias w zawiasie:p) a strasznie trudno jest patrzeć zrozpaczonym rodzicom którzy stracili swoje jedyne dziecko ( smoki mogą mieć tylko jedno dziecko na całe rzycie ) - jest nieśmiertelny ( nie może umrzeć ze starości) - zna starożytny język smoków ( tak, ze skyrima ), i wiele innych - jest telepatą - świetnie czaróje i zaklina - jest świetnym kowalem, rzemieślnikiem i łucznikiem To na tyle teraz oczy Jego oczy zmieniają kolor w zależności od tego co czkawka czuje: Niebieski-radość Granatowy-smutek Zielony- spokój Brązowy- współczucie Czerwony-złość ( im bardziej jest zły, tym są bardziej czerwone ) Pomarańczowy- zazdrość Fioletowy-miłość Żółty-niepokój Szary-zmęczenie To na tyle u czkawki jeszcze jego strój: Jego strój wygląda tak jak ten z JWS 2, tylko ma pelerynę ze smoczyh łusek, którą można chować. Jest zrobiona ze znacznie mocniejszego materiału. Tą zbroje zrobiły mu smoki na urodziny. Zamiast miecza z ( star warsów ) filmu, ma czarny miecz który lśni na fioletowo ( z powodu zaklęć ). Ma jeszcze rękawiczki, które są ognioodporne, tak jak cały strój. To na tyle z czkawką :) 2. Smoki W opku smoki będą te same, tylko ( jak już wspomniałam wyżej ) przybierają postacie wikingów. Wym i Jot aby zmienić się spowrotem w smoka, muszą być max 1 metr od siebie, bo inaczej nic z tego nie wyjdzie. Hakokieł, Wichura, Sztukamięs i Szczerbatek mogą się zmieniać kiedy chcą. To na tyle ze smoków :) 3. Pyskacz, Stoik, Astrid, Sączysmark, Śledzik, Szpadka i Mieczyk Oni nic się nie zmienili. Sączysmark- idiota, tylko trochę jest mądrzejszy. Należy do pogromców smoków. Podrywa Astrid, ale na marne. Astrid - mądra wojowniczka, jest uzdrowicielką na wyspie Berk. Jest córką wodza. Na wyspie słynie z urody ( jest najładniejsza na wyspie ), rzucania toporem. Śledzik - przestudiował całą księgę smoków. Najlepiej się na nich zna, i równierz naleźy do pogromców smoków. Szpadka - nieco bardziej inteligentna od jej brata bliźniaka Mieczyka. Ona i jej brat słyną na wyspie, ponieważ wymyślili lody, które wszystkim posmakowały. Mieczyk - głupszy od swojej siostry bliźniaczki Szpadki. Zasłynął na wyspie bo razem z mego siostrą wymyślili lody. Pyskacz - jest kowalem na Berk. Wie o smokah wszystko ( no nie wszystko, bo wszystko wie czkawka ), należy do pogromców smoków. Jest prawą ręką wodza, który jest też dowudcą pogromców smoków. Stoik - wódz wyspy Berk. Dowódca pogromców smoków. Dzięki niemu smoki zostawiły Berk w spokoju. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach